(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stop control method for a moving object by use of a thrust by a linear motor.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in order to stop a moving object driven by the linear motor, a method has been adopted which detects the direction of movement, position, speed, etc. to control energization for the linear motor and generate a braking fonce, thereby stopping the moving object at the desired position. Such method, however, requires complicated apparatus and is difficult to exactly stop the moving object at the desired position, and especially when a running resistance is low, an overshoot after occurs, so that the moving object hunts to find the stop position, thereby having in convenience of taking much time to stop the same.
Also, other methods, such as the use of a stopper or a mechanical brake, have been used, which are defective in that the moving object is subjected to an impact, or dust is produced in these methods, thereby being not usable at a place where dust should be expelled.